Join Dofus - Step by Step
This intends to become a very easy to follow, understandable, graphical step-by-step tutorial on how to join Dofus, create an account, verify it via email, download the game, select the server named "Rushu" and then create your first character, so that you can start playing... If you still need help, you can always email me at wodezhongguo.a@gmail.com 'What you need to have, before you even start' *A decent computer *Broadband Internet connection *The latest Adobe Flash Player installed *Valid Credit Card access (optional) **'Note:' **Dofus is free to play in certain areas. If you don't pay to play Dofus, you can still play in large areas, like "Incranam", "Astrub" and some areas around the city of Astrub. But I do recommend you pay for playing Dofus after a week or so, it is much more fun! 'STEP 1: Creating an account' * Go to www.dofus.com www.dofus.com * Find the link "Create an account" and click on it. It is in the upper right corner of the website, as you can see on the picture below. Sometimes (on rare occasions) this can cause problems; either with the browser's cache, or if the same browser has been used to manage another Dofus account. Sometimes there is also problems with the "Captcha" (*), as shown on the image below: If you don't know what Captcha means, click here: 'STEP 2: If browser issues occur' * If you can't go ahead with the creation of your account then, SCROLL THIS PAGE ALL THE WAY DOWN and find this link: * Click on the link indicated by the red arrow. 'STEP 3: Account creation page This will get you to the following URL: www.dofus.com/en/account-creation It should look like this: Here you will not find these type of issues, so you can go ahead with your account creation. 'STEP 4: Email verification' Check your email. You should be getting a welcome email from the website. 'STEP 5: Email verification and first sign-in' Follow the link in your email, which will get you to the website Account page. There you will be asked to create a '''second username' which is the one Dofus will display on forums and other places, so that your real account name keeps safe. Never give your account name or password to anyone!!! 'STEP 6: Starting the Game' Now you can go ahead and download the game. Notice that you will need about 2 hours to download all the patches, so this step will require patience... Once you installed Dofus on your computer, it is a good idea to have a shortcut to the Dofus updater on your Desktop. Clicking on this shortcut will open a window like the one you see below: Note: You can see that there is a little English flag there, you can switch to your preferred language at any time. The next few steps are pretty straight-forward, you just need to enter your account username (the one you signed up with at dofus.com and then log in. If this is the first time you create a character to play in Dofus you will get a screen asking you to select a server on which to play, like on the image below: 'STEP 7: Selecting a Server' These two images are what you would get, depending on if you have a character on Dofus already, or not: The red arrow is pointing to the button that says "Manual Selection", so that you get to chose where you want to play. You wouldn't want to end up on a server where everyone around you speaks Portuguese, and all you know to say in their language is "fotebol" (football)... Wait, even that word was wrong, wasn't it? Pick "RUSHU" and then Confirm your choice. Items, characters and pets cannot be transferred from server to server, so it is IMPORTANT that you do this correctly... 'STEP 8: Picking a character' This is where the fun begins!!! All that's left to do now, is to begin to enjoy Dofus. You will have to select the class, the gender, the colors of hair, clothes, skin and more; and select a cool name for your adventurer! Category:Tutorials